


En su estrella

by Misila



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Angst, F/M, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La noche era preciosa, perfecta en todos los sentidos, salvo por un detalle: él no estaba ahí para verla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En su estrella

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo siglos queriendo escribir un fic con Nagisa y Gou como pareja principal... y esto es lo que ha salido.

Era una noche de las que a él le gustaban.

Con una fina sonrisa de luna agónica desgarrando el terso manto negro, el cielo agujereado por un millar de resplandores que hacían guiños juguetones, como si supiesen algo que quienes los contemplaban desde la Tierra nunca comprenderían. En la pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad, la iluminación de las calles era demasiado débil para impedir observar ese pedacito de la magnitud del Universo.

Era una de esas noches que él disfrutaba pasando en el balcón, señalando a los millares de estrellas y diciendo sus nombres. Una que, en otro tiempo, ella también había adorado, acurrucada entre sus brazos e inventando nuevas constelaciones.

Ahora ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar por la ventana, y la sola certeza de que aún faltaban muchas horas hasta que la luz del sol tapase esos detestables destellos contraía su estómago, que ya no tenía nada que expulsar y sólo empeoraba el dolor que se había instalado en su ser.

Una nueva arcada vacía estremeció a Gou, humedeciendo de nuevo unos ojos que ya creía secos. La joven se encerró más en la posición fetal con la que luchaba para conservar lo poco de sí misma que el mundo aún no le había quitado, de espaldas a la ventana. El cuadrado de luz proyectado en la puerta del armario arrancó un sollozo de su garganta.

Las estrellas seguían ahí, riéndose de ella. Recordándole que él no estaba ahí, que nunca se lo devolverían.

Lo peor era que ese sinvivir ni siquiera tenía sentido. Nadie había logrado encontrar lógica en el infierno en el que vivían desde entonces, ni siquiera Rei había podido elaborar una hipótesis coherente.

Precisamente por su amigo, Gou había confiado en las estadísticas. Esos datos según los cuales la pérdida de su hermano no había sido un capricho del destino, según los cuales en ese momento debería ser otro cuerpo quien la calentara en lugar de las sábanas que poco hacían por protegerla de un frío que nacía en su interior.

Él le había dicho que era una exagerada, que no tenía motivos para preocuparse. Le había señalado un punto en particular, que para Gou era exactamente igual que el resto de destellos, y le había prometido que cuando estuviera allí la saludaría. Y también que le regalaría algo de ese lugar, probablemente un pedazo de roca para colocarlo junto al trocito de Luna y el de Marte y tener una pizca del Universo en casa.

Sin embargo, nunca le había traído nada. Lo único que Gou había recibido era el pésame de sus amigos y un montón de recuerdos y planes que nunca podría llevar a cabo, en un paquete de sentimientos que infestaban sus células con los residuos de la felicidad que se había hecho trizas en la atmósfera.

Lo único que le quedaba era dolor. Y era preferible a la absoluta _nada_ en la que se perdería si incluso eso se le escapaba.

Le dolía el pecho de sollozar. Le dolía la cabeza de pensar, el corazón de sentir. Le dolían los besos que quería dar, los dedos que se querían cerrar en torno a una mano que ya no estaba ahí. Le dolía cada centímetro de una piel que echaba de menos las caricias que nunca recibiría.

Le dolía saber que él no volvería a sentir nada.

No escuchó los pasos que se acercaban a la habitación. No escuchó el susurro de la puerta al abrirse, ni el suspiro del intruso antes de acercarse y dejar un vaso de agua en la mesita de noche. Sólo cuando los pies de Haruka entraron en su campo de visión alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la expresión preocupada del hombre.

Gou aún no entendía por qué la había llevado a su casa. Haruka había sido el primero en ignorar su existencia tras la muerte de Rin, el único que no había intentado recomponer su relación. Y, sin embargo, la tarde que encontró a Gou deambulando por la calle tras la triste parodia del funeral de su novio, temerosa de volver al piso que tan lleno de recuerdos estaba, no vaciló ni un momento antes de cogerle la mano y obligarla a seguirlo.

Cuando preguntaba el motivo, sólo recibía silencio y una mirada resentida.

Pero poco a poco empezaba a comprenderlo. Con las miradas vacías que Haruka dedicaba a la única fotografía de Rin que quedaba en su casa, con la forma en que el joven apretaba la mandíbula casi imperceptiblemente cada vez que ella hablaba. Que había lo demasiado de su hermano en ella para que Haruka fuese capaz de simplemente ignorarla.

De cualquier modo, en ese mar de agonía Gou era capaz de encontrar gratitud por la silenciosa compañía del joven. Porque, pese a que las palabras que intercambiaban eran escasas, la muchacha sentía una extraña tranquilidad al saber que estaba con la única persona que realmente comprendía lo que había perdido.

—¿Cómo es después de un tiempo? —inquirió, la voz ronca y cansada.

Haruka clavó los ojos en el suelo.

—Mejora —musitó tras unos segundos.

Gou se incorporó en la cama.

—¿Duele menos?

El que hubiera sido su cuñado si ese mundo siguiera las leyes de la lógica negó con la cabeza.

—Te acostumbras.

La sinceridad dolía. Y aún más sabiendo la respuesta antes de preguntar. Esa inocencia era absurda, porque no era la primera vez que perdía algo; el mar le había quitado a su padre, un fanático con una pistola se había llevado a su hermano.

Y, ahora, el cielo le había arrebatado a Nagisa.


End file.
